Just One Wish
by Song of Wind Chimes
Summary: Rin has long accepted that being romantically involved with Lord Sesshomaru was impossible. But when newcomers arrive at the Land of the West, could this relationship change? Rated M for sexual content. Readers are advised.


Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! I absolutely adore the OlderRinxSesshomaru pairing. Read and Review~! I'd like to know what you guys think! Also... as a side note, I nearly have this entire story planned out. So hopefully, new chapters won't take too long to come out... and I won't ditch this story like I did the other one. *cough* :D

Ten years had passed since the death of the Demon Lord Naraku. Though the skies no longer darkened with the presence of malevolent spirits, evil still existed in Feudal Japan; the proof currently hovered above a young human woman, who tensed in preparation for the battle.

The large, centipede-like creature wriggled in an age-old dance, its beady eyes taking in its prey. This girl smelled like a human village, it thought with relish. A delicious human village.

The girl in question wore the loose, red and white robes of a ningen priestess. In one hand, a bow was held at the ready. In the other, she held an arrow - one which she quickly notched onto her bow. Her sandals scraped the ground as her feet shifted; the girl was in position for the shot.

The demon rose up, its ugly jaws widening. Then, faster than a cheetah demon, it rushed towards the girl to strike.

Quick as lightning, she released the arrow. It barely grazed the demon, but the substantial spiritual energy she released left a large gash that had it twisting in pain. Quickly, the girl pulled another arrow from her quiver and released it. This arrow disappeared between the demon's jaws, and in a burst of light, shred its body in two.

The pieces of the demon fell to the floor, and the woman closed her eyes for a moment of silence. This is the way of the world, she thought. Whether a creature was demon or human did not determine whether the creature was "good" or "evil." The relationship between the two species was the way of nature – the relationship between predator and prey.

Suddenly, the leaves of a nearby tree rustled. Quickly, the girl drew another arrow, and whipped around to the direction of the sound.

"Show yourself!" she called out, pulling the bowstring taut. Her body tensed in preparation for another shot.

Her words were succeeded by another rustling. Then a white-haired half-demon, donned in red robes made from the fur of a fire-rat, dropped to the grassy floor on all fours. His face scrunched in annoyance.

"Keh," he said with a twitch of his ears. "You can put that away, you know. I don't feel like being shot and bound to another tree."

The girl smiled in recognition and she lowered her bow. She lowered herself onto a clean patch of grassy field and stretched, letting her legs rest.

"Why did you come?" she asked, knowing full well why he did.

"Well it wasn't like I was worried or anything." He said gruffly, looking away. "So don't get the wrong idea."

"You're a liar." she said, her smile widening, turning into a cheeky grin. "But Kagome put you up to it, didn't she. She can make you do _anything_."

"Not _anything_." he muttered, looking slightly miffed.

"Sit boy," she mimicked, and giggled as the half-demon turned red.

"Anything." The girl confirmed with a grin, and stood. She patted her robes quickly. "I don't need your help, you know. As you can tell, I can take care of myself." She waved a hand at the broken pieces of the fallen demon. "Kagome and Kaede taught me well. I don't need you hovering over me all the time; I'm not five, you know."

The half-demon raised a brow sardonically. "You were just lucky."

"You wish." The woman laughed. "I was going to go back anyways. Let's go, Inuyasha."

And she started to walk, knowing he would follow. For a while, the woman and the half-demon walked in silence. When they nearly reached the village, Inuyasha slowed. The woman looked back curiously.

"Still excited for your birthday, huh." Inuyasha remarked, and the girl felt a thrill of excitement shoot through her body. She grinned in response.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this day for the last ten years." She lifted her face to the sky and closed her eyes. "Finally…"

Her reaction was no surprise. The entire village knew what she wanted.

"Hey…" Inuyasha murmured, catching her arm. She looked at him with surprise. "Have the years here been so bad?" he asked softly.

"You know it hasn't been."

"Then why? You could always stay with me and Kagome."

And then her expression changed into one Inuyasha recognized all too well. The woman gave him a brilliant smile – one that seemed to light up the whole forest. Inuyasha took a step back as he felt something twist inside him.

"My place is with him," she said simply. And with a carefree laugh, she jogged forward. Inuyasha stared on stupidly.

"Don't worry so much Inuyasha! Race you to the village!" And she took off running.

After shaking himself from his stupor, Inuyasha trailed her, with every intention of letting her win her little game. Since she was a mere child of eight, his brother had entrusted her life to the village where Kagome and Kaede lived. As a result, Inuyasha had taken on the duty of friend and protector – one he did not take lightly. Throughout the years, he'd watched the girl age and mature; her hair grew from frizzy strands of a bird's nest to the silky locks of a modern princess; her originally roundish face had matured into that of a ningen beauty.

The girl had become truly exquisite. For humans, her beauty and her charming personality were enough to bewitch princes and lords. For powerful demons, her beauty, her personality, and the very fact that she was the ward of the all-powerful Lord of the West made her a suitable candidate for a mate. Over the years, this had posed an interesting problem. For the past few years, Inuyasha had to beat off the girl's suitors with trees. Literally. And there were forest stumps to prove it.

Why she'd return to his jackass of a brother was a mystery. Lords and princes from faraway lands came for her hand in marriage. They offered her both protection and affection – a pairing that was truly rare in recent days. She would be better off being a respectable wife of a noble than a servant of a demon lord.

Inuyasha reached the village in time to see the girl disappear into Kaede's hut. Slowly, he lowered himself against a tree.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see his mate looking down at him, concerned. Reaching up, he pulled her into his lap. She gave him a startled look before settling in. She placed her head against the crook of his shoulder, and placed a hand over his heart.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she murmured.

Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and inhaled. In all truthfulness, he wasn't sure. That look on the girl's face troubled him; in her future, he knew she would surely bear her share of pain.

But then again, he thought. She was strong, both physically and mentally. She took what life threw at her with no protest, no complaints.

She'd fight. He knew she would.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah Kagome…" he answered. "I think she will."

They sat like that for a while - demon and mate, man and wife. When Kagome left to pick herbs for the village, he decided to follow. Before he disappeared into the forest, he looked back to Kaede's hut with a mental salute.

"Best of luck… Rin."

He turned away and began to run.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rin kneeled in Kaede's hut, gently pulling a golden comb through her hair. The comb had been a gift from Sesshomaru-sama for her thirteenth birthday. It had become one of her most treasured possessions. It was irreplaceable.

When she finished combing her hair, she looked at herself carefully in the mirror. She was not a beauty, but nor was she plain. Her ears were a little too large for her face. Her mouth was a little too small. And the list went on and on.

The only thing part of her that she was truly proud of was her hair. She had outgrown the horrid hair of her younger years. Her hair was replaced by silky strands that fell effortlessly to her waist. Rin remembered the day when Kagome and Sango had complimented her whole-heartedly, comparing her hair to the hair of beautiful ningen princesses. Rin had blushed, and felt the first flutter of pride.

But no matter – she was not as beautiful as a demoness like Sesshomaru's mother, and she never would be. It was time to accept that.

Rin sighed, and she dropped the towel she had wrapped around her waist. She picked up a large bundle in front of her, and unfolded the beautiful kimono of blue and purple – the colors of the House of the West. She had never worn the kimono gifted to her the year prior by her lord. There had never been an occasion… until now.

Rin pulled the garment around her shoulders, marveling at the texture of the fine silk and the way the kimono hugged her figure. And when she was finished dressing, she felt a little more beautiful. For only one day… she thought wistfully. For only one day.

And it was for him.

Rin thought back to eight years ago. When she first met Sesshomaru-sama, she had been a young, mute girl, betrayed by her own people. Ironically, he had saved her life while she was foolishly trying to save his. Though he was cold and curiously taciturn, he had given her a place in this strange and unforgiving world; he had given her life _meaning_... with him. He coaxed her to speak, and gave her life-long friends. Through her lord, Rin met Jaken-sama and A-Un, two demons she would truly do anything for.

Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and A-Un… she would follow them until death do them part. And it was with this thought that she remembered something that happened long ago.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_It was a late night, and Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared again, off to do whatever it was he did. Rin sat by a fire with Jaken, watching their afternoon meal cook. She had been thinking a lot lately – about what life held, and what her plans were for the future. She would stay by her lord forever, she decided._

_But first, she had to understand his plans for the future._

"_Say Master Jaken…" she murmured, looking over at the small, green, imp-like demon. "After Lord Sesshomaru defeats Naraku, what do you think he will do?"_

_Jaken's meal, a small lizard strung up on a stick, toppled onto the ground. Jaken slowly picked it up, and placed it once again by the fire. He looked into the flames as he spoke._

"_You probably don't know this… but Lord Sesshomaru has long searched for power. He will undoubtedly become one of the greatest demons of all time, and rule over his own empire." He halted for a second before continuing. "When that happens, I will become his empire's chief minister."_

_And then he picked up the stick, and took a bite of the small lizard. As if on cue, his eyes bulged as he jumped, and frantically waved the stick in the air. The lizard was evidently still too hot for even a demon._

_Rin looked back into the fire, satisfied with his answer. But in the back of her mind, she felt something a niggling sensation that something wasn't right._

"_Master Jaken…" she said hesitantly._

_Jaken stopped flailing and looked at her._

"_What position do you think I might hold in this empire?"_

_Jaken looked at her in surprise. "You mean you intend to follow us all the way until then?"_

_Annoyed and slightly uncomfortable with his tone of speech, Rin jumped up and grabbed one of Jaken's ears. He squawked. "What do you mean!" she yelled angrily. "Is there a problem with that?"_

_Jaken scrambled out of the way before quickly speaking._

"_Lord Sesshomaru is strong… but who knows how long it will take to create the empire? To us demons, a hundred years is nothing at all. But for a human like you… Time is everything."_

"_By the time the Lord's empire is created…" he gave her a quick look._

"_You'll be long dead."_

_At that moment, Rin felt a strange hurt bloom in her chest. Jaken gave her a pitying look – one Rin despised. But deep inside, she knew he was right._

"_That's not… going to happen." she murmured to herself. But the words did nothing to make her feel better. One day, she would have to leave her lord._

"_That's never going to happen," she said to herself angrily. And that night, Rin leaned gently against the tree, and looked up at the stars. For the first time in her life, she wished._

_By the next day though, Rin had accepted the inevitable. While walking through a field with her lord, she saw a couple gravestones to their side. Curiously, she ran over to inspect the stone tablets._

_The graves were crudely made, the artisanship leaving much to be desired. But though this was true, the fact that the graves existed meant someone cared – that the people buried there would be remembered forever. That a piece of them still touched the world of the living._

_Rin felt a small pain in her chest, right over her heart._

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" she said. Her lord looked over at her, his face composed in his usual stony mask. Rin didn't know what urged her to ask the question, but she did._

"_Even if I die one day… will you always remember me?"_

_She didn't know what she wanted him to reply, but once the question was out, there was no taking it back. She didn't look up in fear of seeing his reaction. Would he be angry? Annoyed? Everyone knew Lord Sesshomaru despised mortals. Maybe he'd leave her at the next village… Rin was suddenly terrified, but she hid her emotions quickly._

"_Don't say such silly things." came his quiet response._

_He didn't sound angry, Rin thought. But neither did he sound like he cared. Rin pasted an easy-going smile on her face. For at that moment, Jaken arrived with A-Un, and they were ready to move once more._

_As she skipped along, humming, she thought of what would become of them. Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama did not return her feelings, Rin thought. But she didn't want to leave him. Ever._

_And at that moment, she made herself a promise._

_Her lord had given her much more than she could ever hope for. He had taken her away from that horrid village – away from the beatings, the shunning, and the pain. He had given her a life that others only dreamed of – a life with friends, excitement and adventure. In return, she would follow him wherever he wished to go. When she grew older, she would no longer be a liability; she would make sure to be useful in any way she could._

_And one day, when she was of no use anymore…_

_It was best not to think that way, Rin thought. For now, she would live for each day._

_Rin tilted her head to the sky and smiled._

=.=.=.=.=.=

At the age of eight, she was so naïve, Rin thought. But that promise was one she would keep.

Taking the small pack she prepared, she stepped out of the hut and into the sun.

Around her were the friends and family she had for the last ten years. Sango and Miroku stood hand-in-hand, their three children running around playing happily. Kohaku sat on the ground, one hand propped on one knee, the other hand holding Kirara, who mewled at Rin in greeting. Shippo, who had grown taller in the past few years, waved vigorously when he saw her leave the hut. Kaede stood, gripping her bow, as solemn as ever. And Kagome and Inuyasha stood by each other; Kagome stood with a smile and Inuyasha with a scowl.

"Hello Rin," Kagome said, coming forward. Kagome wrapped her arms around her, and Rin breathed in the familiar scent. Kagome had been almost a mother to her. And the thought of leaving did hurt a bit, she admitted to herself. Maybe just a little. "Do you have everything you need?"

Rin nodded.

"Keh. I still say you should stay here with us," Inuyasha muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "God knows what'll happen when you leave…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're definitely overreacting, Inuyasha." She said. "Onii-san wouldn't let anything happen to her. You know that."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned away with his nose in the air. "And I told you to stop calling him onii-san. That's just weird."

"You're weird." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to give Rin one final squeeze. Then, she stepped back towards Inuyasha, taking her rightful place at his side. Rin felt her heart squeeze again. What they had was what she selfishly wanted. It was what she wanted with her lord – something she would never have.

"Thank you Kaede, for taking care of me." Rin bowed slightly at the elderly priestess, who gave her a rare smile.

"It was my pleasure, Rin. You're a fast learner."

"Hey look!" Shippo pointed to the sky, where a familiar shape was floating towards them.

"A-Un!" Rin waved at the demon, who was drifting towards them. On its back, a small figure clutching a staff gave itself away as Jaken. And at their side was a tall demon, clothed in white. Rin's heart started pounding as the figures drew closer.

"His timing is as impeccable as ever," Sango commented, with a murmur of agreement from Miroku.

When the trio landed, Rin noticed many things had changed. A-Un was donned in battle-armor, decorated with the insignia and colors of the House of the West. Jaken wore a robe of similar coloring, and if possible, he looked haughtier than ever. The only thing that remained consistent was her lord, Sesshomaru.

He looked almost exactly the same - tall, lean and taciturn. His armor remained the same, as did the swords strapped to his waist. His demonic markings, ones that differentiated him from other Dog demons, were just as tempting for Rin. She wanted to trace each and every line, touch each and every color. And his eyes, the color of liquid amber, still mesmerized her as he glanced her way.

"Rin," he acknowledged, shocking her out of her daze. And his familiar voice, deep, rough and powerful, still brought shivers down her spine.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, and lowered herself in an elegant bow. When she looked up, he seemed even more closed than he was earlier.

"Thank you for taking care of my ward in my absence." He said, turning to Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede.

"It was no hardship." Kaede replied.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, and spoke with a fast, clipped tone.

"If you choose to follow me," he said bluntly. "You can never turn back. You will forsake your people for my people – the demons. Are you prepared for this?"

His words were harsh, and Rin almost winced. During the years with Kagome and Inuyasha, she had learned to embrace her humanity. People weren't all that bad, she decided. Humans and demons were alike, which to her, deemed their on-going feud moot.

But she had made her choice long ago. She had made her choice before her lord had left her in Inuyasha's human village.

"I'm prepared to follow you, my lord." She replied.

Sesshomaru gave her a long look.

"So be it." He said, and nodded to A-Un. The steed moved towards Rin, nudging her gently. He had recognized her scent. Rin felt her eyes water as she gave him a hug. Rin then moved to Jaken, and picked him up affectionately.

Jaken squawked again.

"Put me down, you ungrateful girl!" he bit out as Rin gave him a big hug. But she put him down, he gave her a side-look. "But welcome back, Rin."

Rin mounted A-Un and looked back at her lord. He was looking off at the horizon from which he came. She looked back at Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of her pseudo-family.

"Goodbye."

And after her final wave, A-Un jumped and took flight. Jaken sat in front of her, carrying the reins. Her lord flew, just a little ahead. It felt like déjà vu, Rin thought. And then Rin closed her eyes and breathed in the heady scent of her past and the new future.


End file.
